


[podfic] The Monster in the Hat

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Originally posted in 2011, Podfic, inspired by The Cat in the Hat, twisted childhood classics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Two children were left all alone, and something came by to play..."





	[podfic] The Monster in the Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Monster in the Hat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498643) by keerawa. 



**Coverartist:**[ **reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)

 **Warnings:** Dark and twisted version of a childhood classic.

 **Length:** 00:04:58  


**Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/03%20\(SPN\)%20_The%20Monster%20In%20The%20Hat_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)


End file.
